


【授权翻译】That’s What Brother’s Do

by HailTheTranslationParty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Gen, M/M, Spanking, Top Greg, Top John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>少年时，Mycroft和Sherlock也曾偶尔（不如说是经常）参与过一些大场面的恶作剧——恶劣到大部分参与者都会被逮捕的那种。现今，出于一种故意的心态亦或是无意，他们再次参与其中，并且特别钟爱涉及爆炸或火灾的部分。事后，Sherlock没那么讨厌Mycroft了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】That’s What Brother’s Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's What Brothers Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324453) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110), [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Traslation into Chinese by HTTP/嗷嗷嗷翻译组
> 
> 译者：嗷嗷嗷翻译组——Amour  
> 校对：嗷嗷嗷校对组——坩埚  
> 翻译时间：2016.03.04

========正文=======

Sherlock缓步走上了通往Mycroft办公室的楼梯，打开门，力量之大，以至于门“哐”的一声撞上了一旁的墙壁。

“安静的氛围哪里惹到你了吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”Mycroft从他的办公桌上嘘声抬头。

Sherlock在Mycroft桌前的会客椅上坐了下来，Belstaff的大衣贴在他身上，十分合身。为了使Mycroft清晰的看到自己的脸，Sherlock把他的脚支在了桌子的一角。“哦，我亲爱的哥哥，没人敢从你办公室里偷听任何东西，你会把他们杀掉的。”

Mycroft十分赞同地点了点头，“你说的没错。不过我正设想着你在我的俱乐部里跺脚发脾气的样子....对，我的俱乐部，不仅仅是在我的办公室。”

“好吧，就是这个。那些快要干掉的老家伙们确实很不爽这些激烈的东西。”Sherlock动了动，他浑身上下都充斥着不安的能量。他将双脚从桌子上移开，落回到地面，站了起来，开始在房间里踱步，“但我不明白的是，你为什么要忍受它们？”

“事实上我并没有在忍受它们，我大部分时间都花在这儿了，”Mycroft合上双手，身体微微倾前，将手肘靠在桌子上放松，“怎么了，我的小弟弟？John因为新工作忽略你了？”

Sherlock瞪了他一眼，“John没有忽视我。只是我最近没跟他说话而已。”

Mycroft向后仰起脑袋，顺着他高挺的鼻子看向Sherlock，思索起来。有个正在进展中的案子可能Sherlock会有兴趣，尽管这就得他们两个一起合作了。这深深地吸引着他冲动的那一面，因为这个案子也许会用到某种他们兄弟俩多年没有练习过的创造力。“你还记得我们小时候的屋棚事件吗？”

Sherlock停下了他的脚步，转身看向Mycroft，“你是指我炸掉了屋子，你却替我承担了责任的那次吗？”

“当时你才四岁，Sherlock，你真的认为我没有参与其中吗？”

对于他从未要求过他哥哥的帮助这个信念，年轻的Holmes皱了皱鼻子。不过，或许他允许Mycroft帮忙了。

“而现在你在想你当时允许我帮忙了。我把我的化学工具箱留在那个你肯定会去找的地方，不是没有理由的，我的小弟弟。我知道你当时在计划些什么。”

Sherlock笑了笑，勉强认同了他哥哥的说辞。“那相当惊人，不是吗？在火光之间，一切都混合着酸液飞溅开来，妈妈是那么生气。你有一个礼拜都没办法坐下来。”

“与其说是你所做的倒不如说是我指使你这么做了。”

“看看你都做了些什么。”

Mycroft笑了，这好像是他第一次笑的那么温暖无害。

“你当时也没大到可以照顾我的地步，Mycroft。”

“哦，Sherlock，我从你刚出生的那天起就开始照顾你了。”Mycroft的声音莫名的柔和起来。

两个人都眨了眨眼，又同时转开了视线，房间里充斥着些许的尴尬。

“不管怎样，”Sherlock清了清喉咙，“我现在极其无聊。你之前想到的案件如果足够有趣，也许我可以考虑调查调查。”

大英政府恢复了平静，说道，“即使这个案件需要我们两个合作？”

Sherlock笑了笑，“如果我能炸掉什么的话，那会很有趣的。”

“哦，Sherlock，我敢肯定你会有这个机会的。问题是，我们需要给John打个电话吗？”

侦探的视线看向门口，又转回来看向他哥哥，“不用了，我相信我可以暂时忍受你的陪同。”

Mycroft一脸苦相，“很好，一如既往，Sherlock，”他再一次向前倾，手掌放在桌面上，说道，“在接下来几个小时内将会有一次关键信息的交换。我们需要做的就是转移注意力，但是那些罪犯们可能会料到这个，所以，我们需要在转移注意力的基础上进行注意力的二次转移。”

“所以我们都需要炸点儿什么？唐宁街和白金汉宫怎么样？这可是注意力转移的绝佳选择。”

“不，Sherlock，不行！我们不能仅仅因为你的消遣而把这个国家最重要的两个建筑给引爆了。我们需要更富创造性的思考一下。”

Sherlock蔑视的看向Mycroft，“无聊。”突然，他的两眼发光，“新苏格兰场怎么样？那一定很有趣，虽然你可能需要事先警告一下Lestrade 。”Sherlock噘着嘴说到，“真遗憾。”

“Sherlock！”Mycroft惊呆了，“你在说的是我的男朋友！”

Sherlock顽皮的笑了笑，“我知道。”

“你知道….？你什么时候知道的？”

“一直都知道。你在他身边那副情意绵绵的样子让我觉得恶心。”

“你对John的那副样子也没好到哪里去。”

短短的几个字却足以让Sherlock展开一次口舌之争了。如果他的小提琴在手边的话，他大概已经在制造尖锐的噪音了，“John和我才没有卿卿我我！”

“无所谓，我的小弟弟。不过苏格兰场的确是一个很适合开始的地方.....”

“那我们就那样做吧，然后不要提前通知Lestrade。”

“说真的，Sherlock，他是唯一一个愿意和你共事的探长了。”

“好吧。”年轻的Holmes把双臂交叉在胸前说道，“那安德森还有多诺万就不要通知了，也许他们会炸死。”

“不，没有人会被炸死，”Mycroft叹着气说，“预防措施必须到位。”

“这样就不好玩了，Mycie。”

“但我不得不这样做，如果Gregory的同事发生任何不幸，他永远都不会原谅自己。他会让我下地狱的。”

Sherlock露齿而笑，“这理由真充分。”

Mycroft也笑了，见到Sherlock的笑容令他很欢喜，但他绝对不会承认的，“我很高兴你很在乎，Sherlock,”他的语气没有取笑的意味，事实上正好相反，“那样会更好，毕竟预算有限，”Mycroft沉思道，“我们还没确定第二次注意力转移的内容。”

“虽然我很讨厌这个，但我还是要说，我们应该保持相对的低调，”Sherlock做了一个怪相的厌恶表情，“到时候需要有一些紧急救援人员，以及一点小小的骚乱。一场殃及一辆救护车和几辆汽车的车祸应该就够了。”

“救护车和一定数量的汽车....这要怎么低调，Sherlock？”

“和轰炸苏格兰场比较起来，这已经很低调了。或许我们也可以试试不再有人去的那个地方。”

“什么地方？”

Sherlock的表情僵住了，有些事情，Mycroft并不知道……这有可能会是灾难性的。

“Lestrade知道我所知道的.....关于你们两个....我向John发誓以后会远离毒品……”

“说下去，Sherlock。”Mycroft的声音中带有一丝威胁的意味。

“当时他看到我做…一些我本不应该做的事.....为了谈话不被打扰，他带我去了那个地方。他没让你和John卷入进来。”

Mycroft感到胸腔里好像有一只拳头紧握着他的心脏，使劲挤压。“某些事”可能是任何事，未必就是最糟糕的那件。带着尖锐的恐惧，他说道，“你是想告诉我Gregory隐瞒了你吸毒的事实？如果是这样，我不会相信的。”

“什么？不！”Sherlock猛地摇了摇头，“但有几次我确实需要和我的旧供应商联系，其中一次，我甚至得假装复吸，”他发出了一声短促的笑，“Lestrade十分不高兴。”即便是Sherlock，这些记忆也足够让他畏缩了，“有一次，John去上班了，我和Dimmock待在一块……我做了一件有些不好的事情，Lestrade干预了进来。”

Mycroft决定以后再说这些，“这个谈话以后再继续，Sherlock，我向你保证。现在，告诉我，你说的是哪幢楼？”

“你能拿到苏格兰场的蓝图吗？” 

一个简短的电话，与几分钟的时间之后， Anthea 就拿来了蓝图，并将它展开在Mycroft的办公桌上。Sherlock翻阅着，终于，他停了下来，手指点在了某一页上。

“它应该在这里。”

“应该？”

“现在很显然不在，也许它本应该是这个建筑的一部分，但是由于某种原因从未被补充进来。”

Mycroft皱了皱眉，“或许吧，画个草图给我。”

拿起一支笔，Sherlock快速的修改起蓝图，重现着储存在他记忆宫殿里的图景。“根据我记得的，就是这样，Mycie。”

“任何时候，比起陈旧的蓝图，我都更愿意相信你的记忆。”

Sherlock的嘴角微微扬起，“一句赞美，Mycie？”

Mycroft回应了一个冷笑，但他的眼睛却不调和的眨了眨，“陈述事实而已，亲爱的弟弟。”

Sherlock表示对此十分蔑视。

“对了，你什么时候又开始叫我Mycie了？”

“我没叫，”他快速反驳道，速度之快，连他都不相信自己所说的话。他的脑袋轻微的下降，“从我意识到你大概没我想象的那么混蛋的时候起。”

“我会把它当成是赞美的，Lock，尽管很讽刺。”Mycroft故意用Sherlock的童年旧称称呼他。

Sherlock给了他一个有趣的表情，他在考虑和Mycroft做一个交易——要是我没用你的昵称那你也别用我的，但是他笑了笑，改变了想法。现在这样，挺好的，比他在贝克街的时候好多了。他总是会感觉到展示炫耀的需要，即便John不在他身边。

“所以，你怎么看这场小车祸？”

“应该很简单，他们经常在电视中展示一些没有伤亡的事故，在我的联络下，应该很容易。”

他们将头靠在一起，开始计划。一旦一个细节落定，就飞快的讨论下一个。这使Sherlock想到那起与蜥蜴和老鼠有关的事件，现在看来那件事十分有趣。如果他想的话，也许这次的案件也可以那么愉快人心。

 

正如他们预想的，在距离苏格兰场九个街区的地方，救护车撞上了警车，接连着造成了一系列汽车的碰撞，包括一辆公共汽车。没有人受伤，这和计划如出一辙。

在苏格兰场引爆的化学炸弹也如计划一样，造成了方圆数英里内的大规模混乱。这正是他们所预期的效果。

按照他们的预想，接下来，新闻工作人员与记者会自发涌向受灾区，这时候，议会会谈不再重要，事实上，反而显得无聊了。

Mycroft和Sherlock翘着二郎腿，坐在白色的货车的后座上，指着两个屏幕哈哈大笑。一个是正对苏格兰场的监控录像，另一个则是覆盖了整个车祸现场的监控画面。当然，这得益于Mycroft选了一个好地方，监控范围相当好。因此方便了他们追踪信息。这也算是简单的娱乐了。

但是，他们没想到的是，他们所在的货车后门摇晃着打开了，门外站着两个怒气冲冲的人。

探长和医生。

“很美好的画面，是不是？” Greg说着风凉话。

John愤怒地用鼻子哼了一声，耸了耸肩。此刻，他不再是个医生，而是纯粹的John Watson上尉，“哦，是的，真美好，两位高贵的罪犯放了臭气弹后闲适的坐在这里，看着草民们爬来爬去寻找掩护。非常好。”

“John，在你开始之前….”

“在我开始之前….！”他大吼道，伸手抓住Sherlock的后颈，把他从货车中往外拖。Sherlock挣扎着，“Myc....”

“别想为自己开脱，Sherlock！要是这个合法，我和Greg早就知道了。”

Greg环着双臂，怒视着Mycroft，“你是想乖乖地自己出来还是需要我揪你出来，像那个傲慢的傻瓜一样？”

Mycroft扭曲着脸，然后有些不好意思地从车厢中爬了出来，“啊，你和John比任何的政府监督委员会的效率都要高嘛。”他对上了Sherlock投过来的目光，他看起来十分不舒服，John支撑着他与他的肩膀平齐，对于Sherlock来说这实在是有点低。而对于自己的男友Greg抓着自己的西装领子，想把自己拉往等待在一边的警车的举动，Mycroft并不觉得惊讶。他怀疑他和Sherlock要被送去警局，然而在这件事上，他们的男友完全不打算给他们任何串通的机会。

车后座上，Sherlock和Mycroft交换了几个他们多年没有用过的眼神。他们脸上清楚地写着，“我们是一条船上的，他们破坏不了我们，我们永远也不会透露这一切。”过去就连母亲和父亲也无法打破他们的邪恶联盟。但他们都怀疑John和Greg会做的比那好得多。

当然，事实证明，他们的想法是错的。

“出来。”这是车子停下后传进后车厢的第一句话，John的手随之伸了过来。当然，Sherlock的领子再一次被揪住了，他整个人从车里被拖了出去。而当Mycroft看到Greg熄了引擎，离开了驾驶座，他尽可能快的从另一侧下了车。探长此时钉在他身上的目光意味着麻烦。

Mycroft尝试着让自己看起来受尽委屈，但这招对Greg没用，这跟Sherlock的无辜眼神对John的杀伤力完全不可同日而语。他试着讲道理，“Gregory，你接到疏散苏格兰场的警告了。我没看到有什么问题，没有人面临危险。我们看到了。”

“你没…你没看到问题？”探长停了下来，使劲摇晃着大英政府。

“有什么大不了的？”Sherlock弯着腰问道。

“有什么……”Greg重复道，“天啊，John，他一定是在开玩笑”

John笑了，笑容中的意味十分模糊且无法揣测，“你说的可是Sherlock啊，他当然是认真的。”他摇了摇头，“令我惊讶的是，Mycroft似乎完全同意他这么做。他本来应该是比较可靠的那个。”

“是他的主意！”Sherlock咆哮着说道，“不管怎样，Mycroft确保了没人受伤，这真令人伤心。”

“你没见过警场内部的情形吧？”

“那又怎么样？！”

“我们没办法做任何事！那里现在一片混乱！”Greg加重了音量说道。

Sherlock咕哝着，尽是一些莫名其妙的话。

John摇了他一下，“什么？”

感觉被利用了的Sherlock又重复了一遍，“说得好像你们破过什么案子似的。”这句话为他引来了不止两道而是三道愤怒的目光。“Mycroft，你站哪边？！”他咆哮着问道。

“你准备好解释你的游戏获得什么成就了吗？”Greg则在大英政府的另一边耳侧厉声说道。

Mycroft瞥了一眼自己的弟弟，他说的没错，他们俩是一条船上的。他又看向男友的眼睛，然后摇了摇头，紧闭双唇。Mycroft的沉默让Sherlock不免有些自鸣得意。侦探真切地感受到了一种兄弟团结所带来的温暖。John注意到了Sherlock的表情，凑到Greg耳旁低声说了些什么。

探长的瞳孔微张，似乎是理解了什么，他点了点头。Mycroft所作所为的目的全在于让他更接近他的兄弟。其他的一切都是次要的，“或许你是对的，John，但我们不能就这么放过他们了。”

“或许对的？”sherlock问道，“什么对的？”

“一些和你无关的事。”Greg厉声说道，“因为我不得不匆忙离开警厅，我把钥匙落在了我的大衣里。”他拎着Mycroft的领子把他转了一圈，然后将手伸进他的内口袋去寻找他的钥匙串。

进了屋，John推着Sherlock往客厅的一角走去，而Greg和Mycroft则去了另一边的角落。他们甚至都没有计划过，但对于这两个罪魁祸首，似乎就应该这样做。

“呆在这里。”医生对着Sherlock的后脑勺说道，“至少等到我们决定要怎么处置你们。”说完，他转过身看向另一边的探长，“Greg？”

他们走到走廊上，讨论起彼此的问题男友。

sherlock立即转过身，“这就好像我们又回到了小时候一样！”

看到Mycroft本能地用双手遮住了自己的屁股，Sherlock哈哈大笑，“别担心Mycie，John不敢这么做的。”

“John可能不会，但是Gregory会。”Mycroft说道，没有转身。

当John和Greg回来时，Mycroft的脊背僵住了。他知道接下来会发生什么了，尽管自己的兄弟似乎还没有意识到。但Sherlock口中“哦，死基佬。”的喃喃声让大英政府知道他的兄弟终于明白了。很长一段时间内他们都没办法好好坐下来了。

“呆在这里这句话你哪个字听不懂，Sherlock？”

Mycroft可以想象到自己的小兄弟又转回了那个小角落。

“那么，Mycroft，既然你乖乖照做了，我可以给你个选择。”

大英政府艰难地吞咽了一下。

“我相信你们都已经推理出接下来大致会发生什么了。”Greg的语气很严厉，“但正如大家所说，细节永远是关键。所以，Mycroft。你是想我用球拍打你光溜溜的屁股40下呢？还是.....”为了达到更好的效果，他顿了顿，“你更愿意这个数目减少到20，但我的手会取代球拍，而且Sherlock会看着这一切？”

Mycroft闭上了双眼，这决定真他妈见鬼了。

“转过来。”

他最先看到的是站在角落的Sherlock，他的双手插在裤袋里，踮着脚轻轻摇晃身体。

“这太蠢了，我们所做的不过是.....”他的话被打断了，医生伸过手，抓着他的后颈，把他的头转回面对墙壁的那一侧。

根据John显而易见的怒气和Sherlock对于错误表现的坚持，Mycroft很确定自己的弟弟不会有和自己一样的选择。若是Mycroft看着Sherlock被打屁股，他的兄弟一定会觉得极度羞辱。也许Sherlock几个月之内都不会跟他讲话了，那可完全背离了他的计划。除非.....他的肩膀垮了下来。“20下用手，在Sherlock面前。”

“很好。”

John攥紧了拳头，被往上拉着的衣领让Sherlock感到有些窒息，“你将全程观赏这一切，”John在他耳边嘶嘶地说，“要是你有任何违抗，你知道会发生什么，清楚了吗？”

Sherlock咆哮了一声。

“清楚了吗？”他把他的侦探拉离了房间，把他的头枕在他的肩膀上。

“是的，John。”

“很好。”

一切停当，Mycroft被放倒在探长的膝盖上，内裤脱至了大腿处，衬衫往上卷。Sherlock可以清楚地看到Mycroft收紧的下颔，突然感到有些愧疚。他不明白为什么，这些事实上都是Mycroft的主意。他看着Greg的第一下拍打落在他骄傲的哥哥身上。

一下接着一下，他由紧绷下颔变成了咬紧下唇。在其他时候Mycroft可能会享受这种乐趣，但此刻他的伙计却没有反应。到第15下的时候，Sherlock终于出言阻止，“停下，Lestrade，快停下，都是我的错。”他迅速发现他的医生正紧紧拽着他。

Greg的手僵在半空中。与此同时，Mycroft大声反驳，“不，Sherlock，是我的错！”

“是我去找你的，Mycie。是我太无聊了。这是我的错。”

“不过，你可没有强迫我找你帮忙。”

“安静！”John叫道，然后举起手捏了捏鼻梁，“天哪，你们两个听起来就像是我和Harry。”

Sherlock心中一紧，他知道他的恋人和他姐姐关系一直不怎么好。

“好吧，你这臭家伙，”John咆哮道，“如果你能让Mycroft看着你挨四十下打，Greg就停下来。”

Sherlock目瞪口呆，他像一条鱼一样张大了嘴巴。John一定是疯了！他为什么要为这种东西屈服？他瞥了一眼自己的哥哥，在他的脸上看到了担忧，然后他看到Mycroft轻轻摇了摇头。更糟的是，他想起今天稍早些时Mycroft说的话：oh，sherlock，我从你刚出生的那天起就开始照顾你了。“好吧，我同意。”

“Sherlock！”Mycroft大喊道。

“现在该轮到我了，Mycie，轮到我照顾你了。”Sherlock有些悲伤地笑了。这不像是他要去监狱或者别的什么，他能应付这个，Mycroft就这么做过，在他还是孩子的时候……好吧，这两者几乎一样糟糕。

“如你所愿，Mycroft。”Greg说道，指尖轻柔地穿过他的头发。

John在Greg刚起身的座位上坐了下来，Sherlock伏在了医生的膝盖上，没有争论。他屏住呼吸等待着不可避免的结果。

等待.....

什么也没有发生。John所做的，只是将趴在自己大腿上的Sherlock拉过来，紧紧地抱住了他，“你真的愿意这样….”

Sherlock的表情十分茫然。为了理解这整件事，侦探的大脑整整下线了15秒。当他的大脑重新上线，他只能回答说，“当然。这是兄弟该做的。”

=========  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Sherlock1110&sherlockian4ever's fascinating story<3  
> Hope you enjoy this fiction and our translation work~
> 
> 希望大家喜欢Sherlock1110和sherlockian4ever太太非常好看的作品<3~  
> 也希望大家喜欢我们【嗷嗷嗷翻译组】的翻译，谢谢~祝阅读愉快>v


End file.
